Pregnant with Komui's child
by komuisgirl
Summary: Hikari and Komui just came back from their honnymoon and she finds out she pregnant! how will the hole pregnant thing go. KomuixOC has MANY OC characters.
1. Chapter 1

After leaving Paris Mr. and Mrs. Lee finally arrived at the Order and are riding up the elevator.

Hikari: Ah even though Paris was nice I'm still glad where back home.

Komui: I'm not it just means Reever's going to pile me with work and lecture me all day. But I do get to see Lenalee.

Hikari: I know you care for your sister Komui but don't you think you cling a little to much to her.

Komui: Don't you cling a little to much to your sisters.

Hikari: Don't change the subject. Besides they need me they wouldn't survive without my superior intelligence and awesomeness.

Komui: Right...

Hikari: What is that suppose to mean!

(says with an angry voice)

Komui: Nothing deer~

Hikari glares at him evilly. Noticing, Komui quickly hugs her and says I love you before she went all woop ass on him. Unable to resist a hug she hugs him back.

Hikari: I love you to Moui-kun~

Finally the elevator stopped. They walked through the science department but no one was there. Then they went to the lounge no one was there either.

After a while of searching the giant castle Hikari threw something yell and fussing that they finally came home but no one was there. Scared and terrified at.

Hikari's strange behavior he suggest that they look in the cafeteria. Hikari nodded and followed him there. Once they finally ended up in the cafeteria they found everyone standing their with smiles on their faces and a big banner over top of their heads that said 'Welcome Home Mr. and Mrs. Lee'. Komui not paying much attention runs up and hugs her but ends up hugging Kanda instead.

Kanda: Get off me you freak!

Komui: Hey Kanda why did you get in my way of hugging Lenalee-chan?

Kanda: I didn't you freak you just hugged me.

Komui: No I'm sure you got in my way but the question is why... Noooooo Lenalee your dating Kanda how could you!

Lenalee and Kanda both start blushing madly.

Lenalee, Kanda, Allen, Keiko: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!

Lenalee: Nii-san I'm not dating Kanda! You just didn't pay enough attention, mistaked Kanda for me, and ended up hugging Kanda instead!

Kanda: I should slice you in half right now!

Hikari starts to cry.

Hikari: Hehe I'm so glad I'm home.

Keiko: Ehh... Mii-chans crying!

Sachico: What impossible Mii-chan doesn't cry! Let me see!

Hikari: I'm not crying! I just got something in my eye!

Keiko: Nope they are full blooded tears.

Lavi: Ahh don't mind her she probably just going through that--

Before Lavi could finish his sentence he got hit in the head with a plate.

Hikari: Idiot! Don't talk about stuff like that in front of people! Heck don't even talk about stuff like that at all and besides is it so wrong for a person to come back from their honey moon and break down crying because her friends made her a surprise party.

Everyone: Yes.

Hikari: (mumbles) jerks.

Katana: I thought you said that you had something in your eye.

Hikari: I do!

Katana: But you just said--

Hikari: No! I didn't now shut up!

Sobaku: Hey, hey where here to celebrate Mii-chans and Komui's coming home so lets stop argeuing and have some fun..... Hey where is Komui?

(robot stomping noise) Komolin appears with Komui on top of its head.

Komui: Mwahahahaha Kanda prepare to die.

Sobaku: Oh dear lord.

Katana and Hikari: Woo Hoo! Go Komolin!

Sobaku: DON'T CHEAR HIM ON!

Lenalee had to destroy Komolin while Kanda tried to get past Hikari to kill Komui. All while Katana, Allen, and Lavi where laughing their asses off.


	2. Chapter 2

-1 week (maybe 2) since Hikari and Komui came back from their honey moon-

Hikari and Lenalee are in the bathroom. Hikari is puking her lungs out and Lenalee is holding her hair up so it wont get in her face.

Hikari: Ugh I don't think I can take much more of this!

Lenalee: Maybe you should go to the infirmary or something. You've been acting strange. You've been puking every morning, you're eating more than Allen ever would, and your mood swings are terrible.

Hikari: Oh my god I must have a disease!

Lenalee: Right…. -.-'

Hikari turns away from the toilet and looks at Lenalee with a serious face.

Hikari: No I'm serious! I could have some odd newly disease that no one knows about yet!

Lenalee ignores the stupid comment Hikari just said.

Lenalee: Any who, I'm shock you haven't told Nii-san that you're sick yet.

Hikari: Really? You're surprised I haven't told your **OVER DRAMATIC **brother that I'm sick?

Lenalee: You've got a point there.

Hikari wipes her mouth off with toilet paper and tries to get up.

Hikari: Yes I do, now help me up. We're going to the infirmary to see what stupid disease I got!

Lenalee rolls her eyes at the stupid comment and helps her up. They finally make it to the infirmary. Keiko comes up confused on why they're here and greets them.

Keiko: Hi Mii-chan Lenalee-chan! What brings you two here?

Lenalee: Hikari's not feeling well and we're not quit sure what type of sickness it is.

Keiko: Oh, okay. I'll go get the Head Nurse. Hikari you just lay down on the bed while I go get her.

Hikari lays down on the bed while her sister goes gets the Head Nurse. After awhile Keiko comes backwith the Head Nurse behind her.

Head Nurse: What seems to be the problem here?

Lenalee: Hikari's not well and I've never seen a sickness like this before.

Head Nurse: Can you explain what's wrong?

Hikari: I'm puking, I'm eating constantly………

Lenalee: Mood swings! Don't forget about your terrible mood swings!

Hikari: (says with annoyance in her voice) Thank you Lenalee!

Head Nurse: I'll go get the doctor and we'll run some test on you.

Hikari: Ah I knew it! I got some disease of some sort that I've got from Paris!

Head Nurse: No! It's not a disease I'm sure of it. No if you could wait here please.

The nurse finally came back with the doctor. The doctor asked Hikari some questions, weighed her, took a blood sample, did some test on her stomach, and all those other doctory stuff they do with sick and pregnant people. He went into the other room and finally came back for which seemed like forever.

Hikari: Well Doc what ya got for me. Do I really have an incurable disease that I got from Paris?

Doctor: hehe No but there are good news.

Hikari: Eh? What good News can come from being sick?

Doctor: You're not sick….. Mrs. Lee you are pregnant.

**(dramatic music)**

**~~~CLIFHANGER~~~**

Hmm… not really a clifhanger. Oh well. Lol haha I love this weird dream of mine. Ok anyway this one was a little bit harder for me to write cause I can barley remember what happened in the dream. (guess that's what I get for being so lazy)


	3. Chapter 3

Hikari: I'm preg-nant…..

Keiko fainted from the news and Hikari didn't say anything for a long time, but then out of nowhere started jumping up and down in excitement.

Hikari: I'm gonna be a mommy!~ I'm gonna be a mommy!~~~

Lenalee joined in being happy and excited that's she's going to be an aunt.

Lenalee: I'm going to be an aunt!~ I'm going to be an aunt!~~~

Lenalee and Hikari: YAY! YAY! YAY!!!!

Keiko finally gained conscious and rushed to the phone.

Keiko: Hello, Sachico? Yeah it's me Keiko. You wont believe it! Hikari's PREGNANT!!!!!! Hello? Hellooooooo…..

Sachico runs down the hall like lightning and reaches the infirmary. She starts yelling at Hikari in shock.

Sachico: YOUR PREGNANT!!!!!?

Hikari: Ya isn't it great!

Sachico: NO! When that thing is born and you start going off on missions again you know who's going to be stuck with it!!!?

Hikari: Why of course, Komui will be.

Sachico: WRONG! Me! And I'm not going to watch some brat!!!! Especially one that came from you two!!!

Keiko: Same here. Knowing you two that thing will be a demon in a baby's body.

Hikari: Aww come on guys! I'll need a baby sitter and ya'll are the ones I trust most!

Lenalee: Hey!

Hikari: Sorry I trust you to. It just I've known them longer and your mostly on missions with me all the time.

Lenalee: hmpf

Hikari: Oh please guys! Plweaz!

Sachico: *sigh* I'll think about it.

Hikari: *glomps Sachico* Yay! Your gonna baby sit mi baby!!!

Lavi and Katana start to walk in the room and confused.

Sachico: Oh dear lord.

Katana: Baby sit your baby?

Hikari: Yeah I'm pregnant.

Lavi and Katana: WHAT!!!?

Hikari: I-am-preg-nant.

Lavi: Didn't you use the wedding present we gave you?

Hikari: *blushing* NO!!!! Of course not!!!! You freak!!!!

Lavi: Why not it had a condom and everything.

Hikari: *still blushing* You don't give people that type of present it just wrong!!!!

Lavi: Yeah but it would of kept you from getting a pregnant.

Katana nods in agreement and Hikari gives here an evil glare.

Katana: What it true. Oo I can't wait to tell Sobaku she'll freak!

Keiko: Yeah well imagine what the look on Komui's face might be.

Lenalee: Huh I wonder… How would he react.

Hikari: (just hits her) OH MY GOD! I HAVE TO TELL KOMUI!

Lenalee: You just noticed that?

Sachico: She does that a lot we'll be talking about something and she'll just realizes what's goin on.

Hikari ignores them and rushes out of the room.

**~~~CLIFHANGER~~~**

Ow mi hands hurt from typing. Yay iz happy

Be back! Ive been in Montana for like eva

And couldn't type mi story! It waz terribl!!!

But iz back now and should be writing more.

Ok just in case I havnt told ya'll Sachiko and Keiko are

Step sisters to Hikari. And the hole thing with the weeding

Present is a whole other story (old old dream).


	4. Chapter 4

Hikari runs down the hall and everyone starts to follow her. More and more people start to join the crowd of people just to see what's going on. Hikari finally ends up at the door of Komui's office and stops in hesitation. Reever notices all the commotion and goes up toward the crowd in curiosity.

Reever: *asks Sachico* What's going on?

Sachico: *whispers* Huh? O, hi Reever. Hikari's pregnant and she's going to tell Komui.

Reever: WHAT!!!!!?

Everyone in the hole group: Shhhhhhh!

Reever: *whispering* Sorry.

Hikari: _Ehh? What am I going to do? What am I going to say? I can't just barge in there and say 'Hi Komui guess what I'm pregnant with your child'. Gah this bites! _

Random person: Hurry up and go in already!!!!!

Everyone in group: Shhhhhhh!

Hikari reaches to open the door slowly. Everyone's heart beat nervously of what would happen. _Bum bum bum bum __bum bum. _

Hikari: *opens door* Uh Komui. *catches Komui sleeping on his desk*

Komui: *snore snore*

Hikari: -.-' He's sleeping……

Katana: Hehe maybe it's a good time now to tell him

Hikari (ignoring the comment) walks up to Komui's desk, gets up close to his face, and yells in his ear.

Hikari: WAKE UP DUMBASS!!!!!!

Komui rushes his head up kinda thinking he's in trouble.

Reever: Wake up for her but no one else.

Komui: I'm awake! *starts scribbling on paper pretending to do his work *

Sachiko: Sure you are.

Komui: Eh? What's everybody doing here?

Hikari: *realizes the group is there* Wah, what are ya'll still doing here?

Komui: ?

Lavi: We want ta watch the show.

Hikari: There isn't going to be any show now get out!

Lavi: B-but…..

Hikari: NOW!

Lavi: Ok ok…..

Everyone backs up and leaves the office place. Hikari slams the door behind them.

Hikari: D: Good grief.

Komui: Uh Mii-chan what they talking about?

Hikari: huh eh uh haha umm *rubs head nervously* ah Komui would you like a cup of coffee? *starts walking toward the coffee machine across the room*

Komui: *looking all serious like* Hikari.

Hikari stops.

Hikari: _O fudge! He said mi name, name! ah what am I going to do!_

Komui: What's wrong?

Hikari: Ah um ok you know…… Ah foodle doodle I'll just say it! Komui I'm pregnant!!!!!

**~~~~Cliffhanger~~~~**

Ah this to come out way earlier than expected

O well. Iz gonna have to be less busy (and lazy)

Ok no more saying iz get stories out early anymore

It just ends up a lie sorda. So for everyone who reads

This iz is sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

Komui: Pregnant?

Hikari: Uhh… yea

Everything was quiet for awhile then suddenly Komui jump on the table with excitement and happiness on the news he just heard.

Komui: I'M GONNA BE A DADDY!!!!! I'M GONNA BE A DADDY!!!!! *jumps off table a gives Hikari a bear hug*

Hikari hugs back delighted to know Komui's ok that's she pregnant and that soon they'll all be a family.

Komui: W-wait it is mine right?

Hikari: *hits Komui over the head* No duh dumbass!!!

Komui: Hehe good.

Hikari: *stops hugging him* *chuckle* Honestly I really didn't think you would take this so well.

Komui: Why wouldn't I?

Hikari: Cause of all the terribly stuff that would come along with it.

Komui: Like?

Hikari: Well for me hormones, getting fat, etc.

Komui gets a little serious and leans on his desk that's behind him.

Komui: And we have the fact that you're an exorcist so you can't go on any missions and we will have to keep this from all the higher ups or we'll all get in major trouble maybe even loose our jobs.

Hikari: Who who hold on. I can't go on anymore missions!

Komui: well of course not your pregnant.

Hikari: So.

Komui: So? You can't do anything dangerous or you might loose the baby.

Hikari: Wah? Does that mean I don't get to go sky diving from the top of the order anymore?

Komui: That's base jumping and NO of course not! And since when did you ever start doing that kind of stuff!?

Hikari: See that why I never told you, you worry wart.

Komui: *sigh* No more of that stuff.

Hikari: Meh fine. This hole pregnancy thing really becoming a bummer. We should probably go and well tell the people we can tell that I'm pregnant and/or you know.

Hikari turns around and starts heading for the door with Komui right behind her.

Komui: Their's people that already know?

Hikari: Well no duh dork why you think all of them people where behind me?

Komui That makes since.

Hikari opens the door and a swarm of people, that where eavesdropping, came falling from it.

Komui: I think they already know.

Hikari: *pissed* YA'LL WHERE EAVESDROPPING!!!!!

Keiko: Psh no…

Hikari: Then what where ya'll doing then?

Keiko: Uhh just hanging.

Hikari: Right… how much ya'll hear?

Lenalee: Ah we're sorry we didn't mean to eavesdrop!

Komui: WAH MY SWEET LENALEE!!! YA'LL GOT MY LENALEE TO DO SUCH A DEGRATING THING!!!!!

Lenalee: Nii-san! I chose to do this!

Hikari: well the you'll be able to answer my question. How much did you hear?

Lenalee: Um well all.

Hikari: Ugh you people are impossible.

Sachico: Not true I think we can be quit reasonable at times.

Hikari: I should kill you.

Sachico: =P

Hikari: Ok then since practically everyone, or only ones that really need to no, is already here……

*grabs some random chair and stands on it* I, Hikari Lee, am pregnant! And you people; and I mean only you people in this room, hallway, whatever are the only ones that can no this! Cause if this gets to the higher ups I'm screwed and I'm taking all ya'll with me. Got it!?

Everyone: YES!

Hikari: Good now get to work or training or whatever you guys need to do!

As most people leave Hikari gets off the chair and heads to her husbands side.

Komui: *chuckle* Nice speech

Hikari: Yeah well as long as they know. *tummy grumbles*

Komui: Sounds like the baby's hungry.

Hikari: how you know it's the baby and not me.

Komui: Cause I'm so smart I just know.

Hikari: *rolls eyes* Right so brilliant. Well either way I'm heading to the cafeteria. You coming love?

Komui: Ye--

Komui response gets broke off by Reever.

Reever: Wait a minute! You still got plenty of work you have yet to do!

Komui: Awww but Reever! I just found out I'm a daddy can't I have a break?

Reever: you haven't done anything for a break and your not a father yet until 9 mouths.

Hikari: Aw Reever come on cant you let him off for just a little bit? It good for the child to be with the father even if it hasn't yet been born.

Reever: Grph…. Fine but you better be working after Komui.

Komui: Hehe yeah, yeah.

Hikari: *giggle* thank you Reever.

Both Hikari and Komui start walking off until Reever stops them again.

Reever: O hey! Congratulations on the hole pregnant thing. *holds out hand for Komui to shake*

Komui: Thank you Reever *shakes his hand*

Komui and Hikari finally start walking to the cafeteria.

Komui: You know where gonna have to tell your parents right?

Hikari stops in her tracks in shock and doesn't say anything.

Komui: Eh? Mii-chan?

Hikari: DAMN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**~~~Cliffhanger~~~**

Ok before I say anything else

I have to say this…

I GOT A NEW LAPTOP!!!!!

Hehe sorry I know most of ya'll don't

Care but I had to say it. Any who I don't

Care much for this one myself it not as funny

And I know I need to write better etc. etc.

Sorry I can't write as good as that so ya'll

Gonna have to suck it up (hm maybe

Not I could probably get my sister to rewrite

It all only better who knows). And sorry for it

Taking forever to get this chapter out I normally

Write this on my sis's laptop and she takes it with her to

Her moms every other weekend and for some reason

They are the weeks I have no plans grr (though I think

ya'll really don't care)


	6. Chapter 6

--next week after Hikari (Mii) told Komui that she was pregnant--

Hikari's talking on the phone, at Satchico's desk, talking to her mother.

Hikari: No mamma I'm not drunk….. Can't a daughter call her mother ever once in awhile…. Well maybe I call daddy more often cause he doesn't ask me a bunch of stupid questions like your doing right now!…. Well I was just calling to tell you that me and Komui are coming to visit soon but now I'm starting to change my mind!…… W-… Is it soo wrong to see you?…. Uhh fine… Fine….. Okay…. Fin--…..FINE….I'll see you soon k. Love ya, bye. *hangs up phone* *mumbles* God I hate that woman.

Sachico: Yeah agreed. She can be a pain In the butt.

Hikari: Hey! That's my mother your talking about!

Sachico: You were talkin' crap 'bout her too.

Hikari: Yea but I'm her daughter I have the right to.

Sachico: Yeah and I'm her step daughter. Any who, are you sure you don't want me and Keiko to go with ya? We could help tell them if ya want.

Hikari: Oh that's a bunch of bull! Ya'll just want a front row seat of watchn' me get yelled at by mom. And plus I wanna tell her myself. Why dunno but I do and I will. I have to stand up to her sometime ya know.

Sachico: Yeah. By the way when ya'll goin?

Hikari: *looks at invisible watch* Uhh in 3 2 1... Now.

Hikari gets ready to leave when Reever goes through the room towards Sachico's desk with a cup of hot chocolate in one hand and a soda in the other.

Hikari: Hi hi Reever!

Reever: Hello Hikari. Uhh Sachico I got some hot chocolate for you.

Sachico: OO hot chocolate yay! Thank you reever!

Sachico takes the cup from reever and starts sipping from it and burns her tongue.

Sachico: Ow I burnt my tongue!

Reever: Ahh Sachico! I-I'll go get you a cold rag or something!

Sachico starts to tell Reever that she's fine but he already went out the door searching for something to help her tongue. Hikari looks at Sachico with an evil smirk.

Hikari: Hehehe ;] Looks like someone's got a crush.~ wink, wink.

Sachico: Ehh!!!!? NO! No! …No! Nut-uh!

Hikari: Do you like 'im back?

Sachico: No! Of course not! O///O

Hikari: Eh? Why not you two would make a perfect couple.

Sachico: NO! Plus… I like… someone else.

Hkari: EHHHH!!!? WHO, who!? What's he look like!? SPILL LADY SPILL!

Sachico: It's none of your concern.

Hikari: Yes it is! Iz is your big sister I have every right to now!!!

Sachico: By two months and that still don't give you a right!

Hikari: Ooooo just tell me!!!

Sachico: Fine! It's Cross!

Hikari stood silent for a moment and blinked her eyes confused.

Hikari: *cleans out ear* Sorry I think I heard you wrong. What?

Sachico: I-like-Cross.

Hikari: *nervous laugh* hehehe I'm gonna kill him. No I'm going to murder him.

Sachico: Um there's no need for violence.

Hikari: No need! Oh there is every reason for there to be violence!!! Once I get my hands around that drunken womanizer I kill him!!! And it'll be a slow, painful, and blood death!!!!! How dare he swoon my baby sister!!! And as for you! What the hell is going through your head!!! I should strangle you as well!!!! Weren't you raised not to fall for thoughs types! I mean whatever happen to your goody to shoesness!?

Sachico: I don't know I just like the red heads I guess.

Hikari: RED HEADS!!!!? DDX *goes up in little anime flames*

As Hikari has her little anger spasm Reever walks in with a lil medical box. Hikari notices he's there and calms down… some.

Reever: Eh am I interrupting anything?

Hikari: *fake twitching anime smile* No, no of course not hehehe. I was just about to leave bye, bye!

Hikari turns towards Sachico before leaving and gives her that 'I'm watching you' signal. Then walks to Komui's office. Once she gets to Komui's office she barrges threw the door.

Komui: I'm awake!!!

Hikari: Like hell you are! Come on were goin!

Komui: Going where?

Hikari: Where you think? My parents duh.

Komui: Oh yeah! Coming!

While both rushing to the horse carriage outside Komui tried catching up to her since she was walking so fast and get her to explain what happened.

Komui: Eh honey what's wrong?

Hikari: I'll tell ya in the carriage.

Komui: Hmm k.

They both finally get to the carriage out of breath and Komui once again brought up the subject.

Komui: Honey?

Hikari: yes?

Komui: Well?

Hikari: Well what? Oh yeah. Uhh Sachico likes Cross.

Komui: WHAT!?

Hikari: Yeah that's what I said. It like is she stupid or something? Like seriously! S-she has to be stupid! She's a complete moron!

Komui: Cross?

Hikari: Yeah apparently she falls for the red heads.

Komui: *gasp* Can I sick Komurin on him!?

Hikari: No his mine. I'm gonna kill him myself!

Komui: Hmm fine o3o

Hikari: Hehe I love you.

Komui: I love you too! :D

Hikari: Did ya not know we were going to my parents or something? Couldn't you've changed out of your work close?

Komui: I… was to busy with work I forgot

Hikari: Oh that's a bunch of B.S. you fell asleep.

Komui: hehe

Hikari: Meh I don't think you could show up like that. Mamma would make fun of you, Daddy would scold you, and Greg would…. Well I don't know what Greg would do. He might not do anything really but still. Hmm maybe it'll be ok. Oh I don't know.

Komui: Hm you worry to much. It'll all be ok I have a extra pair of clothes stored in here just for a day like this.

Hikari: You can store and be prepared for things but you can't organize and clean your office.

Komui: You can't organize or clean your room.

Hikari: :p Don't change the subject. *sigh* guess we should pull over somewhere so you can change.

Komui: Aw I can't change in here with you hehe.

Hikari: KOMUI! o///o quite being a pervert!

Hikari sticks her head out the window and tells the person driving the carriage to stop real quick. Komui hops out and goes change in the bathroom in the nearest store. Once he gets out he's all dressed in his outside clothes, nice formal white Chinese outfit with his black cotton jacket on over it and his black dress shoes on, they left and headed straight to Hikari's parents house. They finally got to the house and nervous as hell.

Hikari: Ooooo I can't do it! I just can't!

Komui: *puts his hand on her shoulder and looks into her eyes* Mii we have to tell them sometime. I'm nevous too.

Hikari: Oh I no. I just don't wanna hear the yelling and whatnot.

Komui: We'll be fine hopefully will live.

Hikari: Do you not listen to me when I talk about my family?

Komui: :] Okay on the count of 3 we'll open the door.

Hikari: k

Both: 1, 2, 3.……….

**~~~~Cliffhanger~~~~**

**Once again fail! *sigh* I just not good at this I guess.**

**I wanted to add the parents in it and everything but I made**

**The characters talk so much and everything that I wasn't able to.**

**O well I guess. **


	7. Chapter 7

_-Hikari and Komui are at Hikari's mother's house.- _

_Ding Dong…._

_Ding Dong…_

_DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!_

_Mr. Masumi: Hold on I'm coming. _

_An average sized man opens the door. He's old around his late 50's maybe 60's. He is bald, at least at the top of his head the back has some gray hair. He has a short little beard and light blue eyes. He's shirtless but in shorts not particularly a person who cares what other people think._

_Mr. Masumi: Oh it's you, Hikari, hello. Come on in…. Riko! Your daughters here! _

_Komui: What am I not here? Did I accidentally use the invisible spray on myself?_

_Hikari: No honey._

_Komui: Then why did he only say hello to you?_

_Hikari: I dunno I guess cause I was the first person he saw._

_Mrs. Masumi meets them at the door entrance. She was in her early 50's. She had dark brown, shoulder length hair. Brown eye's and a heart shaped face. She was short, 'bout 4'11. She wore a red and black stripped shirt and white pants. _

_Mrs. Masumi: Hello princess! *hugs Hikari*_

_Hikari: Hi mother. _

_Mrs. Masumi: ….Who's the tall person?_

_Hikari: *smacks her forehead* Dear lord._

_Komui walks past the clearly angered Hikari with a nice smile and shakes the hand of her mother._

_Komui: Hello. I'm Komui your daughters husband._

_Mrs. Masumi: Oh! You were the one marrying my daughter at the wedding! I didn't know she was marrying someone so tall!_

_Mr. Masumi: No hun your just short. _

_Mrs. Masumi: *sticks her tongue out at her husband*_

_Hikari: You didn't pay any attention to the person I was marrying at MY own WEDDING! _

_Mrs. Masumi: We'll how could I when you don't even tell me hello during the hole ceremony. _

_Hikari: *smacks forehead again*_

_Komui: Eh Mii-chan you should really stop hitting your head it's turning red._

_Mrs. Masumi: Hikari you should listen to your husband he's right._

_Hikari: *snort* Oh wow can't wait to tell everyone at home that one._

_Komui: Hey! I'm mostly right a lot._

_Hikari: Sure you are._

_Mrs. Masumi: *yells from other room* Who wants coffee!_

_Komui: Oo I would like some please!_

_Hikari: W-wah? Mother when did you leave and make coffee?_

_Mrs. Masumi: During your alls argument. Oh uhh Kamoi how do you take your coffee?_

_Komui: It's Komui and black will be fine._

_Hikari: *whispers to Komui* Since when did you start drinking black? _

_Komui: *whispers back* Since we where going to tell your parents you're pregnant._

_Mrs. Masumi, not hearing what they were saying, hands Komui the coffee and they all sit down around the table. Mr. Masumi enters the room fully clothed in a orange shirt and blue jeans and sits at the table along with them._

_Hikari: Ehh? When did you leave and get dress?_

_Komui: He left around the same time your mother left to make some coffee._

_Hikari: Oh._

_Mr. Masumi: So Hikari what brings you all the way over here. I know how terribly busy ya'll must be. Ya'll are basically in a war. So there must be some special reason you're here._

_Hikari: Hmpf_

_Komui: Ahh I think I forgot something in the carriage! _

_While Komui starts to run away Hikari grabs his arm and forces him back into his seat._

_Hikari: Stay!_

_Komui: Okay._

_Mrs. Masumi: Ah I new there had to be a catch! You never visit me willingly! Or call!_

_Hikari: O that's a bunch of bull. And since when did you ever want me to call you? When I do your like "what do you want?" or "I'm to busy to talk." or drunk._

_Mrs. Masumi: That's cause you only ever call me for something you need!_

_Komui: *whispers to Mr. Masumi* Do they always act like this toward each other?_

_Mr. Masumi: Sadly yeah._

_Komui: Hmm. _

_Mr. Masumi: Hikari clearly you came here to tell us something so what is it?_

_Hikari starts to calm down but get all nervous and starts to fiddle with her thumbs. Then folds her arms and looks away._

_Mrs. Masumi: Well?_

_Hikari: *mumbles*_

_Mrs. Masumi: What?_

_Hikari: *mumbles*_

_Mrs. Masumi: Speak up Hikari I can barely hear you!_

_Hikari: I SAID I'M PREGNANT!_

_~~~~Cliffhanger~~~~_

_YAY! YAY! Another chapter in w00t!_

_Have ya'll noticed in almost every chapter_

_Hikari either has to tell or is telling someone _

_She's Prego? I should quit ending it like that. Another thing_

_In the last chapter Komui and Hikari were counting _

_Down to open the door. Scratch that I meant to put_

_It were their counting down to ring the door bell._

_Opening the door to someone's house you rarely _

_Go to is just rude. And I'm just to lazy to fix it._

_I also wanted to move on to where they could at least get _

_Mr. and Mrs. Masumi's response but sadly got to bored _

_To where I had to end there. Also I just wanted to point out_

_That I know the story can be extremely confusing _

_Considering it's badly written. So if you need any explanation _

_On the story or whatever, just review or message me and I'll _

_Try my best to explain it to you. _


	8. Chapter 8

Hikari: I SAID I'M **PREGNANT**!

Mr. Masumi: …Your pregnant?

Mrs. Masumi: *stands up and slams her fist on the table* PREGNANT! HOW COULD YOU BE PREGNANT!

Hikari: Well um… if you learned anything about the birds and the bees you-

Mrs. Masumi: HIKARI!

Komui and Hikari both slink back inside their chair scared out of their mind by the furious mother. Mr. Masumi puts his face in his hands stress and wishing he didn't hear what he heard. (or what he's hearing)

Hikari: S-s-sorry T~T'

Mr. Masumi: O god here we go.

Mrs. Masumi: SORRY! *starts pacing around the kitchen* HOW COULD YOU BE PREGNANT! IM TO YOUNG TO BE A GRANDMOTHER!

Hikari and Komui sink lower in their chair and begin whispering to each other while Mrs. Masumi continues on with her "little" rampage.

Komui: To young to be a grandmother? Is she serious?

Hikari: Sadly yes. Komui if you have your blow dart right now would be a good time to use it.

Komui: No. Reever and the rest of the science section took it away from me a week ago.

Hikari: Damn them.

Mr. Masumi tries to calm down Mrs. Masumi.

Mr. Masumi: Riko. Please calm down. *puts his hand on her shoulder* It was going to happen sometime….. Just didn't think it'd happen this soon *glares at Komui*

Komui stiffens up in this seat and makes a weird, funny squealing noise.

Mrs. Masumi: I need a fucking drink. I'm going to the bar. *violently pushes her husband out of her way and heads out the door*

-long awkward silence-

Mr. Masumi: *sigh* *sits back down* You know I'm gonna have to hear her complain, fuss, and yell once she gets back.

Komui and Hikari exchange a glance and slowly and consciously straightens up in their chairs.

Hikari: Umm. Sorry.

Mr. Masumi: Have you told Jerry yet?

Hikari: O.O DAD! NO! ….I mean…No. We haven't told him yet….. 0_0'

Mr. Masumi: Don't you think you should tell him.

Komui: We were going to tell him next… *holds Hikari's hand*

Mr. Masumi: When?

Hikari: Tomorrow!

Mr. Masumi: Hmm. Where will ya'll be staying over night? You can't very well travel all the way back to the Black Order when you'll just be coming back the next day.

Komui: We will be staying at a hotel in town.

Mr. Masumi: O. Well I'd tell you that's no need, you can just stay the night here, but Riko isn't very happy with ya'll and that would just cause more trouble. And you don't need the trouble, especially since your pregnant with a little child of your own. :]

Hikari: *gasp* O thank you! I knew you'd understand! *hugs her step father*

Mr. Masumi: Of course I do. That doesn't mean I'm very pleased with it. But I understand.

Komui: Well thank you. *Hikari went and stood by Komui's side*

Mr. Masumi: *looks at the clock that's on the wall that says 8:30* It's late. Ya'll should get going.

Hikari: O you're right! …Thank you again. *hugs her step father once more*

Mr. Masumi: No problem. Now get going before your mother comes back.

Hikari: Ok. Love you! *heads toward the front door* Come on Komui!

Komui: Coming!~ Thank you Mr. Masumi. *shakes the mans hand*

Mr. Masumi: No problem. Take care of my step daughter.

Komui: I will : )

Hikari: *already out the door* KOMUI!

Komui: I'm Coming!

-Mr. and Mrs. Lee are at the hotel searching for the rooms they're suppose to be in-

Hikari: R40, R41... Ah R42 and 43!

Komui: *whining* hmm I still don't see why he hostess wouldn't let us sleep in the same room! D:

Hikari: *chuckle* That's because the lady's old and she doesn't think a man and a woman should have to sleep in the same room even if their married.

Komui: aww I still don't like it! I wanna share a room with you! *clings to Hikari's waste*

Hikari: *sigh* It's only for one night, Komui. You'll be fine. Besides I'm just right across the hall next door k?

Komui: Neah fine. o3o

Hikari: Good night Komui. Get some rest we have to get up early in the morning. *shivers from the idea of what's to come the next day* …I love you!

Komui: I love you too! 3

The lovely couple kiss goodnight and head inside their rooms.

O My! What will happen next! How will Hikari

(and Komui) tell her father that she's pregnant!

HOW! HOW! HOW!

What will be the mans reaction when he finds out

That some man (even if its her husband) got his

Little girl pregnant!

WHAT! WHAT! WHAT!

Why am I acting like this!

WHY! WHY! WHY!

Find out next time on Pregnant With Komui's Child!

Chapter 9.

*dramatic music*


End file.
